Talk:Minuteman Station
This looks like it may be the same station seen behind Shepard at the end of the first Mass Effect game. I'm not sure of the best way to include that, if the team agrees that it's worth mentioning. Morgan-wolf 06:13, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :I have to say, I don't see it at all. The two stations have some minor structural similarities, but many more differences. The downward arching section of Minuteman for one, the protruding sections along its 'spine' for another, the out-thrust portion that (in my mind, at least), looks like the bridge of a starship, on and on. I really don't see the supposed resemblance. SpartHawg948 06:16, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ::(edit conflict)And how do they look alike. The large semi-circle underneath isn't present, nor the truss connecting to it in the center, and there aren't as many antennas or plates sticking up or down from the central section. Visual comparisons are flimsy things and this one is very off. They only appear alike in the fact they are Space Stations, but apart from that, they look more different than they are alike. So not trivia. Lancer1289 06:18, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Miranda mysteriously disappearing... I ran into a weird bug on here today, just after you talk to the Illusive Man for the first time. When I went back upstairs, Jacob was at the window where he always is, but for some odd reason, Miranda wasn't there. Am I missing something? I thought she was always there before you head to Freedom's Progress. Anyone else run into this bug? I didn't speak with either (on Minuteman Station, anyway) before talking to TIM the first time, and I was skipping through a lot of the dialogue, so could those have caused it? Anyway, it was very strange. I'd try to replicate it, but I have no idea how. Alynnidalar 17:39, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Hiding? how does Cerberus hide this station form the council? :If you think about it, it really isn't that hard. Space is vast, and the fact Minuteman can move freely, hiding a station in a system outside Council space, it becomes possible. Even if the Illusive Man decided to hit it in Council space, again space is pretty large and there are a number of empty systems that they could hide in. Lancer1289 13:56, February 22, 2012 (UTC) ::I mean no one has spotted this space station with Cerberus logo all over the place in a while traveling around, i mean its near ( in the star cluster ) Noveria. or are there no patrols from the Turians/Alliance here. I mean the Turians found/were attacked the Collector ship somewhere in nomansland. Where does it say that the station can move?--Icemoomoo 15:29, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :Probably because the Illusive Man is careful when moving the station. He probably only moves through areas where there will be no ships, or there will be no one in his path. If anyone finds it, I’m sure they aren’t round long, because I doubt an accident could happen under his nose. Lancer1289 15:32, February 22, 2012 (UTC)